La violence cache la douleur
by Pyrolouve
Summary: J'suis pas vraiment un type qui a beaucoup d'amis. J'fais peur aux gens en général, avec ma tête de sadique et ma dégaine de psychopathe. En fait, des amis, j'en ai aucun. Plus maintenant...


**Coucou !**

**Un simple petit OS, pas très long. Et vraiment pas très joyeux. Ecrit d'après une chanson de Renaud : "La Teigne". Les paroles sont en italique dans le texte. Si vous l'avez jamais écouté, allez-y. Même si vous aimez pas Renaud, cette chanson vaut le détour. Croyez-moi.**

**Au fait, ça se passe à Paris. Juste pour dire que c'est un UA. Et le personnage qui parle utilise l'argot, pour concorder avec la chanson, malgré son apparente politesse dans le manga. Désolée, j'étais obligée de changer ça. J'espère que ça ne choquera pas. Sinon, vous savez comment venir vous plaindre !**

**Par contre, signez une décharge avant de commencer ^^' je veux pas être responsable de suicides intempestifs.**

**Vous avez tous vos mouchoirs ? Bien. Alors...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro.**

* * *

Je monte lentement les marches qui montent le flanc de la colline. Je viens ici toutes les semaines depuis presque deux mois. La neige crisse sous mes pas, et j'essaye de ne pas me casser la gueule sur les pavés des marches. Enfin, j'arrive en haut et je passe la lourde grille de fer forgé.

Je m'avance dans les allées de gravier. Je sais où elle est, je sais exactement où je vais. Pas d'hésitations, je ne regarde même pas les autres tombes autour de moi.

La voilà. C'est la sienne. De pierre grise, simple, sans fioritures. Juste son éternel chapeau et son couteau de chasse dont il ne se séparait jamais. Ils sont posés là, ils bougent pas. Toujours aux côtés de leur propriétaire, en fait. Sur le marbre, un nom et une simple épitaphe. ''Portgas D. Ace, 1994-2013, Enfant de Dieu''. Comme à chaque fois, cette appellation me fait sourire amèrement. Enfant de Dieu... Un moyen correct de dire qu'il n'était qu'un anonyme sans famille parmi tant d'autres.

Portgas... La Teigne, qu'on l'appelait. Par rapport aux caïds qu'on croise dans la rue en général, _il était bâti comme un moineau_. _Un moineau qu'aurait été malade_. Quelques muscles fins, bien dessinés, qu'on pouvait voir sans problèmes avec sa foutue manie de s'balader torse nu par tous les temps. Rien à voir avec les armoires à glace qui traînaient dans les bas quartiers, avec des chaînes, des piercings et des tatouages provoquant partout. Nan, il était pas bien menaçant. _Mais à la bouche, derrière son mégot_ de cigarette qu'il gardait toujours au coin de la lèvre, _y avait des gros mots en cascade_. Comme s'il en pleuvait.

Non,_ il était pas bien gros, c't'asticot_. _Mais_ franchement, _c'était une vraie boule de haine_. Toujours à emmerder le monde, à insulter, à chercher la bagarre alors qu'il peinait à atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt debout sur un tabouret... _On lui filait plein de noms d'oiseaux_, entre nous. On le provoquait, c'était marrant de le voir s'énerver. En fait, _même ceux qui l'connaissaient à peine l'appelaient la Teigne_.

Je m'agenouille devant la tombe, j'enlève mon bonnet blanc, j'effleure la stèle de mes doigts tatoués. Bah ouais. Moi aussi j'viens de la rue... Des recueillis par l'État. En fait, c'est là que j'l'ai connu. L'orphelinat municipal. ''Le Rimbeau''. Entre nous, on l'appelait ''le Tombeau''. Faut dire que ça y ressemblait vachement. Froid, sombre et humide. Un vrai bonheur.

Comme chacun d'entre nous, _il avait pas connu ses vieux_. Comme moi, comme Luffy, comme ce taré de Kidd... Des abandonnés. Dans la rue, les autres gamins nous crachaient dessus, nous appelaient les ''Non Désirés'', ou les ''Fils de Putain''. _Il était d'l'Assistance _quoi... Faut pas s'étonner qu'avec ça, certains tournent mal..._ Ce genre d'école pour rendre joyeux_, _c'est pas exactement_ le Taj Mahal, l'Élysée ou _Byzance_...

Portgas, ça a été son cas. _D'ailleurs on lisait dans ses yeux_ noirs que _pour qu'il soit bien, fallait_ qu'on ait peur de lui, _qu'on le craigne_. Si t'avais pas peur, il se chargeait de te la faire ressentir. À coup de poings, de pieds, de briquets... Sa grande passion, ça, le feu... Un pyromane. _Si tu rentrais pas dans son jeu_, en gros, _putain c'que tu recevais comme baigne_... _C'était_ une vraie terreur, _une_ vraie _Teigne_.

Et je parle même pas de ses relations amoureuses. _Avec_ les nanas ou les mecs, pas de différence. _Les gonzesses et les michetons_ comme ils les appelait. Avec eux, _il était encore plus vache_. Il les charmait avec sa belle gueule et son p'tit cul, il restait tranquille un temps, juste assez longtemps pour coucher avec. Après c'était _"j'te pique tes sous, j'te fous des gnons"_. Les nanas, il leur brisaient le cœur. _"Tu tombes amoureuse, et j'm'arrache"_. Il détestait aimer, parce que lui était détesté de tous. J'étais la seule compagnie qu'il tolérait. Parce que je me taisais, je buvais avec lui et c'était tout. C'est con pourtant. Il était loin d'être moche, loin d'être stupide. Et _pour sa petite gueule, et ses poings d'béton, plus d'une se serait jetée à la Seine_. Des connes attirées par le prétendu "danger de la rue", par l'animal sauvage qu'elles espéraient dompter ! Quelles bouffonnes... La seule chose qui arrivait à le calmer, Portgas, c'était la violence. Ironique, pas vrai ? Il m'a dit une fois qu'il supportait pas de les entendre parler de bonheur. _Elles lui parlaient amour, passion_. _Il répondait par des châtaignes_ pour les faire taire. Il ne pouvait pas écouter ces conneries. J'le comprend. Mais toutes, dans la rue, quand elles le voyaient passer, elles chuchotaient que ce type, _c'était une Teigne_.

Une fois, j'ai cru qu'il allait se ranger et qu'il avait enfin... trouvé l'amour, comme ils disent. Une seule fois. Avec ce gamin qu'était au Tombeau avec nous. Il est resté plus d'un an avec, là où les autres duraient pas deux mois. Et j'l'ai jamais vu le frapper. Luffy il s'appelait. S'appelle toujours, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il est pas mort, lui...

Je regarde l'inscription, encore et encore. "1994-2013". Dix-neuf ans. _Il avait même pas fêté ses vingt berges_ _quand_ il est mort. C'était il y a deux mois, _une nuit de Novembre_. _On l'a r'trouvé raide comme un cierge_. Blanc, rigide, les yeux vides. Un cadavre. On voyait encore les marques des larmes sur ses joues, les cernes sous ses yeux, et la douleur de vivre sur son visage. Il s'était _pendu, au beau milieu de sa chambre_. Ses prunelles noires, voilées par la mort, paraissaient accuser quiconque croisait son regard fixe. Je me rappelle que j'ai détourné mes propres yeux. Je pouvais pas le regarder en face. _Si y a un bon Dieu,_ ou _une Sainte Vierge, _faut qu'ils l'emmènent au Paradis. Il le mérite. _Faut qu'ils l'accueillent à leur enseigne. Parce que_ avant tout ça, _avant de passer sur l'autre berge_, une nuit où on était allés boire tous les deux, il m'avait parlé. Il m'avait dit qu'il en pouvait plus, qu'il en avait marre, et qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. _Il m'avait dit : "personne ne m'aime, j'suis qu'une pauvre Teigne !"_

Il avait frappé du poing sur la table et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Moi, j'ai réagi comme d'habitude. J'ai pas réagi. J'l'ai laissé pleurer. J'me rend compte aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose, p't'être que j'aurais du protester que si, qu'il m'avait moi, et ce gamin, là, Luffy. Mais je suis resté silencieux. Comme un connard. Et il s'était suicidé.

On était les deux seuls, le gamin et moi à être venu à son enterrement. Même le prêtre avait pas voulu se déplacer au départ. Il avait fallu que j'aille le chercher, couteau en main, pour l'obliger à faire ses putains de prières. Je sais que Portgas aurait voulu faire ça bien. Et puis, Luffy et moi, on y tenait. Il avait foiré sa vie. Autant que sa mort soit faite dans les règles.

Parce que _moi qui l'ai connu un peu, _qui suis l'une des deux personnes à qui il a ouvert son cœur, _quand parfois j'y repense_, j'me dis que j'aurais dû le voir avant. Que derrière sa haine, c'était évident qu'il y avait autre chose, que c'était pas gratuit, toute cette violence. J'aurais dû le prendre plus au sérieux quand il me parlait de sa vie pourrie. Alors j'me dis : _"putain, c'qu'il était malheureux ! Putain, c'qu'il cachait comme souffrance..."_. _Sous la sombre noirceur de sa frange, et dans ses yeux tristes, et dans sa dégaine_. Et je culpabilise. Bien sûr que j'culpabilise !

Alors depuis sa mort, je viens là toutes les semaines. Des fois, je croise le gamin, avec son stupide chapeau de paille. Il me regarde, me salue de la tête, et replonge dans ses pensées en regardant la stèle. Il dépose des fleurs, toujours rouges ou oranges. Chaudes. Et moi, je fais brûler une bougie avec son briquet. Celui que j'ai récupéré dans ses affaires. Luffy a dit qu'il en voulait pas. Qu'il préférait me le laisser.

Ouais, Portgas était un connard sur la terre. _Mais j'suis sûr qu'au ciel, c'est un ange_. Et sur cette tombe, le gamin et moi, on jure qu'on l'oubliera pas. Et chaque semaine, je m'agenouille devant et je lui demande pardon. _Et quand j'pense à lui, mon cœur saigne_.

_Adieu, la Teigne._

Adieu, Ace.


End file.
